An Uzumaki's Sniping Art
by Gomu Gomu Rasengan No Sage
Summary: Lies can be used for many means, but few use it as a certain sniper had intended; A suit of armor in a world where good people suffer, and the bad prosper. When a certain blond comes across the Sniper King's tale, The Chronicles of the Great Captain Usopp Uzumaki, will his dream of becoming Hokage finally fall within the crosshairs? Adopted from NeoNazo356's Usopp challenge.
1. Enter Konoha No Sogeking!

**Chapter One: Enter Konoha no Sogeking**

'Talking'

'thinking'

"**Biju"**

The prelims for the third stage of the Chunin Selection Exams had ended naught but a day ago, and after making a solemn vow to defeat Neji after what he did to Hinata, one Naruto Uzumaki enthusiastically sought out his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, to train him during the next month for his match against the supposed prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan.

However, as fate would have it, things weren't meant to go his way.

"Lousy Kakashi-sensei. He promotes teamwork to your face, but then he goes behind your back and plays favorites," Naruto grumbled as he walked Konoha's back streets. After pretty much getting stood up and leaving before he could defend his actions, with what would be a weak attempt, he decided to do the one thing he thought he'd never do once he became a ninja. Go to the library and read.

Twenty minutes later after _finding_the place, Naruto made his way to the back of the Konoha Ninja Library, in the hopes of finding a "super cool" jutsu, or something along those lines that would help him defeat that prick Neji.

A few minutes into his trip however as he got one of those wheeled ladders to he could reach the top shelves without climbing, an angry librarian who detested Naruto for the same reason the other villagers did, casually bumped the side of the ladder with her hip, causing it to shake wildly as she walked out of the aisle and back to her desk like nothing at all had happened.

A few seconds later after trying to maintain his stance in vain, Naruto fell to the floor face-first. The sudden jarring caused some of the books on the shelf to topple onto him, a particularly _heavy_and _dusty_ one landing on his head before landing in front of him.

"Man, this books seems way too heavy," Naruto groaned as he rubbed his sore head. After wiping some of the dust off with his hand, then blowing it away which elicited a brief coughing fit, he saw that it was an old leather-bound book, which was surprising since most _old_books were replaced with scrolls.

**The Chronicles of the Sniper King  
The Great Captain Usopp Uzumaki**

"Uzumaki!" The blond gaki was utterly shocked he had never seen any body with Uzumaki in their name. A moment later after flipping through the pages, seeing only more leather, then turned to the front of the book. "The Chronicles of the Sniper King… The Great Captain Usopp Uzumaki?" he questioned reading over the cover again. "Sounds like my kind of read," he chuckled as he made some shadow clones to take care of the books while he went to the back table.

After reading the first few pages of the book, starting in the prologue, our favorite blond who wasn't a Yamanaka was utterly amazed at the tales that _The Great Captain Usopp_lead. From exploring islands, fighting marines, merman, and "devil fruit users", to ships that flew through the air, sailed themselves, and had souls of their own, as well as his amazing crewmates, he was utterly amazed by what he found. He soon hit the chapter which introduced him into making slingshots, "dials" which are storage shell with strange powers, ammo and something called "pop greens".

But what shocked him the most was how similar he and Usopp, or as he was otherwise known as Sogeking, were.

Apparently Usopp was the "dead-last" of the Mugiwara no Ichimi just like he was in Konoha, was loud and obnoxious, and directed pranks in battle instead of at random people.

Naruto decided on the first thing that came to his mind checking it out. He headed up to the check out lady which was.. Anko? The Uzumaki cracked up but quickly stopped sensing a deadly aura surrounding the Kunouichi.

"What do you want brat." Anko said in a surly voice.

"Can I check out this book." Well at that she burst into laughter which frustrated Naruto. First for the first time in his life he wanted to check out a book which somehow to him was embarrassing and second Anko laughter made him uncomfortable. "What's so funny."

"Well kid first when would you ever want to check out a book and second you must really love that invisible book."

Naruto had a popped vein as he stormed off.

-Later-

'Why can't anyone else see the book. Maybe cause they're not Uzamaki but what ever.' He pushed that thought to the side. 'It doesn't look like anyone's touched this book in years. Or… ever,' Naruto said to himself as he rubbed his chin and looked at the book. '_That settles it. I'm going to make all this great stuff, and be the next Konoha no Sogeking. And maybe while I'm at it I'll make Neji look like a total fool in front of the whole village and keep my promise to Hinata at the same time.'_

-One month later-

In the blink of an eye, the allotted month had passed since the end of the prelims for the third part of the Chunin Selection exams, and the arena was buzzing with activity as nearly the entire village came out to see the fights. Most came to watch the last Uchiha go up against the Kazekage's son, who rumors had it was untouchable. Others on the other hand came to spitefully watch the "dead last" of this year's graduating class from the ninja go up against the Rookie of the Year from _last_year's graduating class.

Naruto had almost total restless time. During the day he would be with Jiraiya and at night working on his sniping skills. But today he was ready to take down the Hyuga prodigy.

Naruto packed every one of his items into a pocket bag like Usopp. Put his Orenji Kabuto on his back and pulled on his Sogeking mask. He then headed out and walked his way towards the stadium.

People gave him strange stares as he walked through but that was until he reached Konohamaru.

"Hi boss!" The elated boy said.

"I'm Sogeking." Our blond hero corrected him.

"You can't fool me boss but anyway aren't you supposed to be at the stadium?"

'I give up.' Naruto thought then said. "I was heading on my way there."

"Well lucky for you I know a shortcut."

-30 minutes later-

"I'm gonna get him for this." Sogeking said running away from several giant boars.

-Stadium-

'If Naruto Uzumaki does not get here in one minute he will be disqualified." The proctor Genma Shiranui said.

The time ticked down with cheers of Konoha's dead last losing to Neji Hyuga. Anyway speaking of the Hyuga himself.

"I knew he decided to listen to fate and give up the match." Neji said in a serene voice.

10… 9… 8…. 7…. 6…. 5…. 4… 3… 2… Boooooooooommmmmmm!

The next moment before our favorite blond could be disqualified, a somewhat-catchy theme with drums, guitars, and flute-based music playing began going over the speakers.

**-Cue Sogeking Theme Song-**

A few seconds into the tune, someone began to sing, everyone's eyes going to the eastern part of the arena roof, where a person stood in the sun's rays with their face shadowed. The only thing that could be seen at the moment was a red mantle fluttering in the breeze, a mask with three wavy points like a sun's, and what looked like a massive slingshot strapped to his back.

_**Sogeki no shima de  
Umareta ore wa**_

_**Hyakupatsu hyaku chyu  
Ru Ru Ra Ra Ru**_

_**Nezumi no medama mo  
Lock On!**_

_**Omae no haato mo  
LOCK ON!**_

_**Sogekino shima Dara kita otoko  
Ru Ru Ru Ru ru ra Ra  
Sore nigero!**_

**Sogege sogesoge  
Sogekingu!**

As everyone Just stood slack-jawed at this sight, the figure on the roof suddenly leapt off before landing in the arena in a low crouch after a short free-fall, their cape whipping in the wind as they made their way down.

The figure wore a thick red mantle around his shoulders that was about a foot from touching the ground. He wore a baggy orange jacket with blue shoulders, baggy orange pants, and blue shinobi sandals. On his face he wore a yellow mask with two diagonal blue lines running cross it in the lower left and upper right corners, a set of lenses over the eyes, and three wavy ornaments on the top and sides that resembled a sun's rays. Over his shoulder he carried a large green slingshot with five bands connected to a long staff, and at his side he carried a large leather shoulder bag.

The final detail about this figure was that he had spiky blond hair behind his mask, three lines across his cheeks from the sides to the back of his mask. There was a Konoha headband around his neck as well.

"Uh… Who are you?" Genma asked, his senbon nearly dropping from his mouth at the sight of this oddly dressed figure.

"Me? I am…" the figure said before assuming a dynamic pose with his finger pointing to the heavens and raising his mask with the other. "Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage and Konoha no Sogeking!"

'What does that idiot thinks he's damn doing.' Inner Sakura said with a burst of her forever anger.

The Sandaime smirked and thought. "So Naruto found it."

**Next Time: With the sniping arts of Usopp mixed enhanced by Uzumaki vs the Gentle fist Art and Byakugan of the Hyugas Sogeking might have a run for his money but his will to never give up gives him a boost. Next time! Sogeking vs Neji: Snipe to Survive.**

**A/N: There's the chapter hope you enjoyed. Review please.**


	2. Sogeking Vs Neji: Snipe to Survive

Chapter Two: Sogeking Vs Neji: Snipe to Survive

'Talking'

'Thinking'

"**Biju"**

**Thanks you for the reviews and follows and favorites the following people:**

**NeoNazo356**

**Ace6151**

**Naruchan84**

**Punisher7771**

**StrongGuy159**

**Kidcash**

**Jumjalala**

**Alienatia**

Naruto descended upon the arena and took his stance with his "Orenji Kabuto" (Orange Kabuto) out.

"Naruto Uzumaki I don't know what silly trick you're pulling but I advise you to forfeit I will not be responsible for your injuries. I can assure you that you'll never become a hokage and surly never the sniper king." Neji said getting into Gentle fist stance.

"Is that your excuse of pity for me if it is I decline I'm not leaving here till I defeat you."

The match started as Neji activated his Byakugan and Naruto jumped into the air.

"Hikari Boshi(Light Star)." Naruto said as he released a projectile at the Hyuga which then flashed a giant amount of blinding light. Neji was inflicted and Naruto took his chance to deliver his first attack. "Kayaku Boshi (Gunpowder Star)." Naruto shot the projectile at the super blind Neji who was quickly hit with an explosion to the head.

"Give Up." Neji said regaining his composure.

"Stupid thing to say when you jump got hit in the head twice. Now! Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as Neji was surrounded by several more Naruto.

'Impressive I can't even figure out who is the real one.' Neji thought smirking.

"Naruto doesn't know what's coming Neji can perfectly handle himself in situations like these cause he uses his ultimate defense. The 8 trigrams" Tenten said in the crowd.

"Hi No Tori Boshi!" Naruto cried as he shot a flame bird to the Hyuga with the clones following in pursuit. Neji looked perfectly calm which seemed to make Naruto uncomfortable.

"I've figured it out." Naruto said as his several flame birds closed in on Neji.

"And what have you figured out." Neji said with out any flaws from him being closed in with attacks.\

"That Byakugan of yours you can see in almost all direction but when your trapped it useless."

"Kick his ASS NARUTO!" Inner Sakura roared.

The crowd was amazed Konoha's "Dead Last Baka" had grown really strong."

After a giant explosion and twister of flames Neji was still standing unscratched using the 8 trigrams rotation technique.

Naruto ran close to him to examine anything funny about the boy but he was intercepted by Neji saying "You fool you have now entered my radius, 8 Trigrams 64 Palms." Right before Naruto was attacked by a barrage of attacks he took something out of his bag.

Naruto's chakra's systems were now all sealed he fell down. His mask rolled away his Kabuto out of his hand. Naruto then slowly stood up.

"It's not over yet because until I win. I'll never give up because that's my Sniping Nindo my Sniping Ninja way." In the jinchuriki of the Kyubi's hand was a shell. The blond stretched his hand towards Neji till it touched him then he yelled... "IMPACT!"

Neji was some how severely wounded after a gigantic boom. Our blond felt some recoil but little.

"Never count me down for the fight." Naruto said putting on his mask and picking up his Kabuto. "Now let's start round two."

Neji trembled as he started to regain power. "I don't know what you did but it would be useless to try these idiotic tactics again. Give up."

"These Tactics aren't Idiotic in fact they're..." Naruto started but looked at the Sandaime and stopped. "Anyway I won't give up now shut the hell up."

Naruto shot something out in midair which poofed in front of Neji and did nothing Neji did nothing about it.

"If I'm a failure which I know I'm not why can I do this" Naruto channeled up his energy which was surprisingly orange with demonic aura in it.

"How, No matter you have once again entered my radius." Neji got into the stance and shot off attacks. Everybody in the crowds was laughing. Hanabi tried to hold hers in Hinata couldn't help it but Hiashi looked embarrassed.

As The Hyuga stopped his satisfying smirk disappeared he hadn't hit anybody so how come he thought.

Sogeking chuckled." That was my special Genjustu Boshi." Of course that was what he threw earlier. Our Hero had a giant grin.

The crowd and Naruto's competitors were dumbfounded and bewildered where did he make those things.

Naruto took something out of his bag which seemed to be a multiple shuriken. He shot it and it headed straight for his humiliated opponent who easily dodged. Neji simply started to think Naruto was getting cocky but right when the shuriken passed him it transformed into him and kicked him knocking him out of balance.

Neji stood up but was too tired to move then he put his mind back on the fight when he heard…. "Multi shadow clone Jutsu." Naruto made about a hundred more versions about him and then shouted. "Gurū Bakudan Boshi (Glue Bomb Star)."

Neji seriously found himself in a sticky situation he was stuck to the floor in all directions. Naruto the dispersed the clones and loaded his Orenji Kabuto once again.

"Super Size Hi no Tori Boshi." Our favorite hero released two Hi No Tori Boshis. The two mixed together and then created a gigantic firebird.

Neji was trapped but he hanged on still not giving up. He took the direct hit and was still standing.

"I have no choice." Naruto said idiotically while taking something out of his bag. It seemed to be a hammer which said "Ten Tons!"

The crowd was amazed that Naruto could lift that much. "Naruto is filled with so much youth." Lee said.

"He can't lift that much." Choji said thinking it was impossible but then again there no way to become so strong in one month but Naruto achieved it.

'Naruto.' Hinata thought.

"I can't believe it that dead last could actually beat a Hyuga but more importantly Neji." Ino said.

"What do you mean could, he will!" Sakura said.

"Finish." Sogeking said. "Sogeking Ten Ton Hammer." Naruto jumped a slammed the hammer into his opponent's face. Everybody knew it was over. Some people were disappointed Naruto wasn't squirming in pain Neji was but out of every one Hiashi was the most disappointed.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Genma said.

"Naruto Uzumaki Sogeking." Naruto corrected him.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki Sogeking."

Naruto's friends sweat dropped as he did Sogeking's dynamic pose and started singing the theme song.

**Next Time: Sasuke turn is now up as the last fight for the first round starts. What has Kakashi taught him and will it be enough to stop Gaara who wield the element of sand and hold the Ichibi Shakaku. NEXT TIME! Leaf's Lightning vs. Sand Ichibi A Deadly Plan Set in Motion.**

**A/N: Naruto will have ninja based ammo some need to be activated using chakra below you will see some of his Sogeking Weapons and other things.**

**Sogeking Costume: Basically canon but on the back of his mantel is a Uzumaki sign and on the top of the mask is Konoha's insignia.**

**Orenji Kabuto: Basically canon except it is mixed green and orange.**

**Dials: Naruto has his fair share of Dials with him which he will use frequently either for battle or support.**

**Skypiean Wear: Naruto will use tech from Skypeia such as the rocket shoes and etc.**

**Genjustu Boshi: Naruto has sealed Genjustu into seals which he warps around a pellet and launches at the opponent there are many different types the highest being Tsukyomi (Which he hasn't obtained yet.). To activate it Naruto must use his chakra.**

**Thanks for reading remember to check out my poll for who Naruto should be paired with.**


	3. Leaf's Lightning vs Sand Ichibi

**Chapter 3: Leaf's Lightning vs. Sand Ichibi. The Deadly Plan set in motion**

'Talking'

'Thinking'

"**Biju"**

People were cheering loudly and amazed at the dead last win against Neji Hyuga. Naruto continued singing the theme song with help from the audience which was odd because how people hated him. Lee or other wise known as "Bushy Brow" was singing it too.

"This gives me so much youthfulness." He said with joy.

"That's the spirit Lee." Gai said while crying.

Tenten moved away from them embarrassed at how idiotic her sensei was. Naruto finished his song then headed towards the crowd to meet his friends. Sakura came up to him first and said "Naruto let me see that 10 Ton Hammer." Sakura demanded rather than saying.

"No way." He was then met by the wall by a hit to the face courtesy of Sakura. She took it from his bag and lifted it with extraordinary ease.

"This isn't 10 Tons more like 10kgs." She then stomped over Naruto. "You were waiting till Neji was weak enough so when you attacked with it. So then seemed to weigh a lot."

Naruto had an amazing amount of bumps on his head as his torture ceased. He went up to Lee who greeted him very well. "Congratulations Naruto."

"Thanks Bushy Brow." Naruto said but regretted it as Sakura beat him up again...

-Later-

Shino and Temari won the next matches out of forfeit and soon the long awaited battle arrived. The last Uchiha vs. The Kazekage's son. The crowd was soon throwing a fit because of Sasuke's tardiness and every time the proctor tried to limit Sasuke's time to get there or be disqualified the Sandaime Kazekage made an excuse for him.

It seemed like hours until Naruto said something. "He better has not given up."

"Calm down Naruto." Shikamaru told him.

The Uzumaki was so frustrated. "When he gets here I'll kick his ass." Naruto was then cut off by a person appearing.

"I heard you won your match dobe." Sasuke said revealing himself.

"You're here!"

"Of course I am."

"You better win your match because you and me have unfinished business."

When the proctor was informed of Sasuke arrival The Uchiha and Jinchuriki were called down to the field. Naruto and Shikamaru then decided to head back to the competitors so they could watch the match.

On there way they heard two voices. "We bet on Uchiha." One said.

"So it would be unfortunate if you won." The other said and declared that they were speaking to Gaara.

Naruto and Shikamaru ducked down to get a better look. Gaara stayed still for a moment but then took out some sand and quicky splattered to area in blood.

The two breathed heavily after witnessing that. Gaara started headed there way and Naruto was shocked that he didn't kill them.

Naruto had decided something quickly he ran towards Kakashi at full speed. When he reached him he panted. "Kakashi-sensei you have to tell Sasuke to forfeit."

"And why would I do that." Kakashi said closing his "Make out Paradise" book

"That Gaara he's crazy strong Sasuke'll die."

"Don't worry. He can handle himself."

Everyone's attention turned to the arena as Sasuke and Gaara disappeared with Anko who death glared the Uzumaki. Just then Naruto noticed how damaged the arena was. "Excuse us everyone the battle will be broadcasted from the forest of death due to the damaged arena." Genma said.

"Who would create an arena at that creepy place?" Naruto said with shivers down his spine.

"That would be me." Anko said startling Naruto.

She disappeared back to the Forest of Death. Kankuro and Temari's sensei looked quite nervous as the new location was set. He then quickly said something to his students and they disappeared and got close to Sasuke.

-Forest of Death-

Sasuke dashed off towards Gaara who stood still and motionlessly made his sand move towards Sasuke. With a burst of speed he launched several attacks which stopped the sand in its tracks. Sasuke pulled out several shuriken and effortlessly threw them.

Gaara stopped them with ease but it was only a distraction as the Uchiha attacked from behind landing a clean hit on Gaara. Anko who decided to be the proctor for the match since Genma chickened at the chance to judge from the deadly forest watched with interest.

Performing several hand signs including the "Tiger" Which was for fire style Justus Sasuke yelled. "FIRE STYLE: Fireball Jutsu!"

An average sized fire Ball shot out of his mouth which devoured the Sand Nin in flames.

As the newly created smoke cleared we found Gaara protected by a Giant sphere around him. 'Impressive but I have on more technique up my sleeve.' Sasuke thought with a devilish smirk.

Sasuke jumped on the wall of the arena and used chakra to stick on it. He then put his right arm down and put it in a claw form with his left hand hanging on to it.

-Naruto-

"I thought you would teach him that technique Kakashi." Gai said getting into a serious tone.

"Watch carefully Naruto this is why I trained Sasuke…" Kakashi said then paused. "Because he's similar to me."

"What technique is he going to use?" Sakura questioned.

"A technique so powerful it was nickname the "Lightning Blade". This was given to the attack that could cut lightning before it touched the ground. It's called…."

"Chidori 1000 Birds." Kakashi finished for him.

'Incredible!' Naruto thought.

-Arena-

As Sasuke started to channel chakra to his hands a blue aura started to emit from it then when it was complete he was bearing lightning in his hands. It made the noise of 100 birds chirping.

"Chidori… 1000 Birds!" He cried and launched off towards Gaara as he brought his hands back and destroyed countless parts of the ground.

When he got close he brought his Chidori hand forward and landed a direct attack.

Gaara felt something warm on him as he was attacked. "Mother what is this warm thing." Said Gaara. "It's my blood!"

'Oh no." His sibling said simultaneously.

"Kankuro, Temari shut off the camera and take Gaara away immediately. The plan is set."

With that they grabbed Gaara and quickly launched away.


	4. Konoha vs Suna with Oto S-Rank Job!

**Chapter Four: Konoha vs. Suna with Oto the Assault starts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Biju"**

At the stadium for the exams feathers had started to fall out of nowhere. Smart Shinobi like Kakashi could tell someone casted a Genjustu but if you were like Naruto then you would say: "I fell a little drowsy I'm just going to rest my eyes." He then quickly fell in to a deep sleep.

"Release." Sakura said silently while putting up hands signs and from her point of view the feathers were gone.

Kakashi was knocking out some in coming Oto or Suna ninja as he began to say something to Sakura. "Wake up Naruto and Shikamaru and then come over here you're about to have your first S-Rank mission."

She quickly directed herself towards the Uzumaki and released him from his trap. She then headed over to Shikamaru who apparently was sleeping the whole time. Forcefully he stood up and said his usual Nara comment. "How troublesome."

"You were awake the whole time!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Kakashi-sensei what happening?" Sakura said anxiously while she finished scolding Shikamaru.

-Hokage-

At the rooftop the Sandaime stood with a kunai close to his neck courtesy of the Yondaime Kazekage.

"You can get rid of the act… Orochimaru." Hiruzen said a vast amount of intensity in his voice.

"Very well sensei." A new voice came out with snake like tone. The sannin jumped back and quickly his body changed.

"I was afraid this day would come."

"It's been a long time Sarutobi-Sensei." The hebi man said as his tongue slithered back and forth like a snake.

-Naruto-

"Kakashi-Sensei shouldn't I wake up the others? We'll have more reinforcements if I do." The pinkette pointed out.

"In the academy Sakura they always taught you that they issue 3-man squads. Which means if more would be added they would only slow you down or worse you could all be ambushed since you team is so big."

"I get it."

"Let's go already Sasuke's not going to get the entire spotlight." Naruto said eagerly with anticipation.

"Wait a minute do you even know where he is?" Shikamaru came in.

Naruto paused and slowly shook his head give a notion saying no. Shikamaru gave once again the Nara remark. "How troublesome."

Sakura threw a rock at the blond and yelled. "BAKA!"

"Wait a minute I'll send Pakkun with you to sniff out Sasuke's trail. **Summoning Justu!"**

-Sasuke-

"Where do you think you're going?" The Uchiha stated as he appeared on a tree branch in front of the sand siblings.

"Damnit." Temari mumbled and took out her fan.

"Temari don't." Kankuro pleaded.

"You go ahead with Gaara he's the main person of the mission." Temari said.

""If you think I'm going to let you get away you've got another thing coming." Sasuke commented.

It only took one other look from Temari for Kankuro to set off without a backwards glance.

Temari brought her fan up and then with tons of force. This created a giant wind that knocked Sasuke back. 'I have to stall him a long as I can.' She thought and ran towards the Uchiha.

-Naruto-

"Naruto hurry up we have to get going." Sakura told him.

"Wait up and grab these." Naruto said throwing two things out his bag. They were a waver and a Jet skateboard (Wiper's equipment.)

"What the heck are those?" Shikamaru questioned his jaw dropping like Sakura.

"No time just get on." He commanded and jumped on the Jet skateboard. Pakkun, Sakura and Shikamaru jumped on the waver and waited for Naruto's commanded to jump off.

"Milky dial." Naruto said clicking a shell and throwing it. The shell sprung forward leaving behind a trail of clouds. Naruto put his skateboard on the clouds and set off leaving a stunned group. When the three regained posture they followed Naruto's example and race after him.

"That idiot he just left without us." Sakura said angrily.

I didn't take long to catch up to Naruto with Pakkun picking up to him with some shortcuts.

"Man the mutt is like a giant easy map." Naruto commented scratching his head.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said and then stared at Pakkun who was sniffing everywhere. "What are you doing?" As Sakura sweat dropped at the dog's weird behavior.

"We have to hurry up he's close." He replied and jumped back the head of the waver.

The group continued and where easily a little long from a ways to where Sasuke was. Suddenly Naruto stopped and took off his Jet Ski and applied Chakra to his feet so he wouldn't fall down. He placed the Dial-Powered armor in his bag and took out a belt which he soon placed around his waist. He clicked a button on the device as his teammates stared at him.

A long line of rope flung itself in the middle of a tree branch where Sasuke was weakened by his curse mark.

'What the-!' Sasuke thought as Gaara prepared to kill him.

"Naru-Sopp AHHH!" He screamed and was brought towards the area but that where something went wrong. Like his fellow Sogeking predecessor he forgot to add a detach function and was hurled into Gaara.

Shikamaru who watched the scene with interest thought the same thing as Sakura and Pakkun. 'Idiot!'

Sasuke looked on with a sense of dread. We're dead. No snap out of it I'm not going to die until I kill Itachi.' He thought.

Naruto got up from his temporary distress. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he jumped away from Gaara and prepared his Kabuto. "Let me handle this he spoke with a grin plastered on his features.

Sasuke managed to say something weak but it was still audible. "You better not die or we're all dead." There was some amusement in his voice but Naruto didn't pick up on that.

Naruto turned his gaze at Gaara and let his face features become serious as the atmosphere tensed.

"Sorry but I can't die." Naruto closed his eyes and slightly opened them. "You better get ready to lose sand creep.

**A/N: Sorry for long time no update but I got caught up in things and started updating my other story more often but now this will be revived and will at least be updated every Saturday. **

**Also, the poll has been closed and the winner is Boa Hancock but that could change if some of you readers could suggest more females Naruto could be paired with. So it depends on you Pm or review for suggestions. **

**And an unsuspected part may come up where Naruto somehow meets the Strawhats in person. Thanks for all of your supports and don't forget to Review.**


	5. Hiatus Sadly :(

Sadly I have stumped on a very large writers block so for an uncertain amount of time I have hoisted this on hiatus. Sorry I just can't focus with this a two other stories at once.


End file.
